The embodiments described herein relate generally to travel accessories, and more particularly, to a system for keeping a pillow in place when traveling or seated.
Today's society is a very mobile society. People are constantly traveling from one location to another by train, plane, and automobile. Oftentimes people fall asleep while traveling, which is particularly desirable on long trips. However, some people have trouble falling asleep because the seat they are sitting in may not be particularly comfortable for sleeping. Thus, many travelers use pillows, particularly neck pillows, which wrap around a users neck to increase their comfort while trying to sleep while sitting up. However, the movement of the vehicle or the movement caused by falling asleep, such as dipping forward or to the side with the head and shoulders, may cause their heads and/or pillow to move.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that keeps a user's pillow in place while the user is sitting up to aid the user in getting a better rest.